Episode 4.7
Episode 4.7 is the seventh and final episode of the forth series of Primeval. Synopsis Series finale: When a Terror bird reappears during an incursion, Connor is faced with a splintering anomaly. Meanwhile, Danny appears from the Rift Valley, with a warning for the team. Full synopsis At a tourist prison museum, a tourist is locked inside on of the cells where an Anomaly opens. He is attacked by an unseen creature. The tourist, the creature and the Anomaly all disappear before the tour guide can open the cell, sending the place into confusion. At the ARC, Emily’s being held until Ethan can be captured, and it’s not the most comfortable of hotels, with the possibility of living in the present and a new identity being an open option. Lester tells Matt that the Minister is involving other government organizations to catch Ethan, but Matt convinces him to give him a day to find him and look though the evidence they have collected. Meanwhile, Connor is showing off his new lab to Abby, with all the latest technology, including a device Connor has made to see where the Anomalies lead to. As the Anomaly alert in the prison drags them away, Connor tells Philip the Anomalies are getting more frequent and Philip warns Connor that not everything they do will involve the team. The team arrive at the prison, and Abby and Becker are unable to find any sign of a creature attack in the cell, with the Anomaly being in another room. Connor tests out his Dating Calculator, leading to the conclusion that the Anomaly leads to 1867, the year Emily left. When Jess tells her, she asks to be alone. However the Anomaly unlocks itself, and then a Terror Bird comes through, but is driven back by the team's EMDs. Becker accuses Connor's device being off by a few million years and is left wondering if it caused the Anomaly to unlock. Matt tells Emily the Anomaly doesn't lead to her home, and she seems relieved with the news. Connor is unable to find a fault in the Anomaly Locking Mechanism, and after ordering for another to be sent down the Terror Bird is heard screeching. Abby and Becker find it with another Anomaly, but both disappear. Abby notes the Anomaly was different than normal, and Connor tries to figure out whats going on. Matt and Emily go through the evidence on Ethan, and Emily shows off a self-powered radio tuned into the Anomalies frequency. Realising Ethan could be on his way to the prison using this method, Matt had Jess warn the others and starts making his way there, asking Emily to stay at the ARC. Ethan approaches the prison and makes his way inside. Matt arrives and Connor explains that the Anomaly is creating more of itself and that the other Locking Mechanism can't lock it either. Matt asks whether its possible someone interfered with it, as he still suspects Ethan has something to do with it, but Connor points out that there was no one else around when they found it. The Terror Bird returns but goes through the original Anomaly. Abby recognises it as the same bird, leading to the realisation that the other Anomalies lead to the same place. Suddenly something starts to comes through, forcing Matt to use his EMD, accidentally shooting Danny Quinn, who has returned at last. Danny and the others rejoice, but before he can be taken back to the ARC, Matt gets word Ethan is inside the prison. Connor uses the Locking Mechanism to interfere with the Anomaly's signal, allowing them to find him down by sending feedback to his wind-up radio. Ethan begins shooting at the team and escapes further into the prison as the Terror Bird attacks again. Matt and Becker go after him as Connor and Abby follow the bird. With Danny's help they manage to get it through a satellite Anomaly. Matt confronts Ethan, asking what he's done to Anomaly, but Ethan is baffled, wanting only to leave the Present. The Terror Bird comes back and allows Ethan to escape again as Matt EMDs the Bird. Ethan arrives in the courtyard and holds Danny at gunpoint. However the two recognises one another, and it turns out Ethan is in fact Danny's missing brother Patrick Quinn. He is taken to the ARC, and Danny pleads to speak with him, but Matt wants to talk to him first. Lester greets Danny, asking if Helen Cutter is indeed dead and is pleased to have it confirmed. Danny is told about what Patrick has done, including trying to kill Emily, and wonders what has happened to him. Matt questions Patrick about what he's done to the Anomalies, but realises that when they met earlier he actually meant he wants to get back at Danny. Realising Patrick is harmless as a suspect in what he’s investigating, he’s back to square one. He turns his frustration on Emily, who tries to confront him, and whom can only wonder why he is so certain what will happen with the Anomalies will actually happen. Connor continues to try figure out what's wrong with the Anomaly as Abby secures the Terror Bird. She sees several satellite Anomalies opening in the courtyard, leading Connor to go over what they know and gets an idea. At the ARC, Danny is approached by Philip, and immediately distrusts him, as he found a document on Helen Cutter's body, indicating they knew each other. Philip brushes off the accusations as Danny goes to speak with Patrick. Philip says to Lester that Danny seems erratic and unbalanced due to his time alone, and that they should tread carefully, but is clearly infuriated by what Danny said. Connor and Abby use both of the Locking Mechanisms on the Anomaly, which splits into two and causes the satellite Anomalies to disappear. Connor realises that the two Anomalies opened on the exact same spot and that the extra energy from the fuse created the satellites. Knowing the chances of two Anomalies opening on the same spot are tiny, he and Abby head back to the ARC, asking Jess to get all their data from all the Anomalies they've encountered and to tell Emily that one of the two Anomalies does lead to her own time. Emily isn't sure she should go back, having become a different person since she first left, but also doesn't fit in in the Present because of her argument with Matt. Patrick tells Danny that he had needed to kill the creatures on the other side of the Anomaly he had first gone through in order to survive and got good at it and began to enjoy it, also killing people because he believes they are just animals too. Danny wants to help his brother but refuses to let him go through the prison anomaly, but is knocked out when Patrick takes an EMD off a guard. Patrick considers shooting Danny, but decides otherwise. His escape triggers an alarm, drawing out Emily, whom Patrick uses as a hostage before he shoots Becker twice and heads back to the prison. Matt and Danny take off after him. Connor arrives in his lab and starts doing projections based on the Anomaly data. Ethan unlocks an Anomaly and leaves Emily to the mercy of the Terror Bird, which he has set free. However she manages to knock it out as Matt and Danny arrive. Using the Dating Calculator they determine Patrick has gone to the Pliocene. Danny doesn't want to allow him the chance of going to another human time or to leave him the way he is, and decides to go after him. Before he leaves he warns Matt and Emily that Philip isn't to be trusted as it seems he did Anomaly research with Helen and to tell the others. Emily considers going back to her own time, seeing that there's no chance for her and Matt, unless he asks her to stay. She has figured out that he came through an Anomaly of his own from the future. Matt explains that the Future Earth is sterile and unable to support life with people being forced to live underground, and that he and others (including his father) were sent back to several times to see if they can find out what happens with the Anomalies, as someone manipulates them and causes the damage. Matt asks her to go back, knowing he has to honour his father's memory and save the human race, and can't put anything else ahead of that. Emily farewells Matt and goes through the Anomaly, which closes behind her. Matt heads back to the ARC. Meanwhile Connor has finished looking at the data and realises that very soon tens of thousands of Anomalies will open and continue multiplying, causing untold damage and eventually leading to a catastrophe with consequences he's not certain of. Stopping Philip in the car park as he is leaving, Connor tells him of his finds. Philip assures Connor that they will deal with the problem, but must keep it to themselves. Philip invites Connor into his car, saying that they have much to discuss. Connor complies and heads off with Philip. Cast and crew *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jonathan Byrne as Patrick Quinn / Ethan Dobrowski *Karl O'Neill as Tour Guide *Kevin Shackleton as Keith *Jacqui Carroll as Cerise (uncredited) Appearance Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *James Lester *Jess Parker *Philip Burton *Emily Merchant *Danny Quinn *Ethan Dobrowski (revealed to be Patrick Quinn) *Tour Guide *Keith *Helen Cutter *Cerise *Others Creatures *Terror Bird *Camouflage Beast Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prison Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Bio-tag Identifier *Black Box *Anomaly Dating Calculator *Molly Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Trivia *This is the second episode to feature two of the main team leaders, in this case Matt Anderson and Danny Quinn. The first occurrence was Episode 3.2 which featured Nick Cutter and Danny Quinn. However, this episode is the first in which two team leaders meet. *Episode 3.2 was also Danny and Patrick Quinn's first appearance whilst this episode is their latest. Errors *What the Anomaly Research Centre did in response to stopping Patrick, is unknown. Danny and Patrick's story is left ambiguous. *Danny is well shaven for a man who has spent a year in the past with no technology. **He may have had a razor with him, as Abby and Connor were shown to have one in Episode 4.1. Story connections *In reference to Episode 3.2 , Patrick Quinn was revealed to have survived the Camo-beast's attack. *In reference to Episode 3.10: **Danny returns from the Rift Valley, Pliocene. **Danny's stick, Molly, appears to be the same one that he first found in the Rift Valley but with an added club on the end. **Helen Cutter is mentioned by Danny when he tells Lester that she is as dead as a dodo. *In Episode 5.1: **Philip tries to find out whether or not Danny told any one that he knew Helen. **Philip also mentions how quickly Danny had appeared and left. **Philip tells Connor to dismiss his theories on "Convergence" as Connor had discovered in this episode. **Matt tells Abby all that he knows of the Future as he revealed to Emily in this episode. *In Episode 5.4, we find out that Matt had told Abby, about Philip knowing Helen, as she warns Connor about it. Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep07week06/default.html Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 4 Stories Category:Episodes